scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Spooky Space Kook
For other uses, see Spooky Space Kook (disambiguation). : | actor= Don Messick }} The Spooky Space Kook was the disguise of Henry Bascombe. Physical appearance It appeared to be a ghostly apparition of a humanoid inside of a blue spacesuit. A skull was visible through the helmet, with dull yellow eyes set inside black sockets. The "background" of the creature's space helmet was entirely dark but occasionally glowed in a sinister red hue when the creature laughed. Powers and abilities The Spooky Space Kook left glowing footprints and fingerprints that dissipate after an undetermined time. This was later revealed to be due to rubber gloves and boots dipped in phosphorous. Personality It tried to scare off snoopers with its high-pitched laugh. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one unmasked.]] The Spooky Space Kook terrorized a local airfield. When Scooby-Doo managed to get the Spooky Space Kook trapped in an air tunnel, the costume fell off, revealing the identity of Henry Bascombe, the next door neighbor of a local farmer. He was trying to scare the farmer and the Air Force into selling their lands cheap. : , season 1, episode 15. ''Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Big House Brouhaha) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) When the gang went to visit the Space Camp, his disguise was there. Mission to Monster ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost The gang had apparently been given the suit as a keepsake, but when they were forbade to pursue anymore mysteries after nabbing the wrong guy, this necessitated to remove all trace of their past mysteries, which included having a garage sale of selling off the Spooky Space Kook suit (with the helmet detached from the body) along with other mementos. , direct-to-video film 29. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 115. (no lines) * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #4(b). The Spooky Space Kook * Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) ** #20. Spooky Space Kook * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #50. Big House Brouhaha *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) ** #1(a) Mission to Monster (cameo, only the disguise) * DTV29. (cameo, only the disguise) Notes/trivia * The creature's overall appearance resembles Spider-Man supervillain Quentin Beck a.k.a. Mysterio. * The name given to the monster is only an approximation of the episode's title, it isn't given an official name on-screen. Modern interpretations will usually simplify it as "Space Kook". ** Its model sheet referred it as the "Ghostly Spaceman". * It cameoed in the comic-book style opening of the direct-to-video film . It also appeared in the intro of the direct-to-video film . In other languages References }} Category:Aliens Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) characters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) monsters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) monsters Category:Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) monsters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery